


who do you think you are?

by bitchasslowry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Porn Searches, Alternate Universe - College/University, Auston has a crisis, Bisexual Mitch Marner, Camboy Mitch Marner, First Kiss, Gay Auston Matthews, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry
Summary: Auston just wants to get off in peace, but it's somehow more difficult when your best friend and his dick are staring directly at you.Or: Mitch is a camboy and Auston comes to terms with how gay he is.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 69





	who do you think you are?

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here by searching yourself or someone you know please turn back now and never come back for my own sanity. please. i beg you.
> 
> i saw one (1) tiktok about how Mitch gives off major camboy vibes in his twitch streams and I ran with that idea. this was also inspired by a 1988 fic where pat did porn once and also a nate mac/cale makar fic where cale is a camboy as well. 
> 
> this was written with the Mia Khalifa Diss playing on repeat so play enjoy. i will forever have this song stuck in my head due to writing this fic.

It was an _accident_ , alright? It’s not like he was trying to find it since he didn’t even know it fucking existed. Yet here Auston was, just trying to rub one out like every other twenty-something year old before bed and finding his best friend's dick, very hard and very prominent on his laptop screen. 

He hasn’t clicked on it yet, but he knows it’s Mitch. The screencap is a shot on his body from his elbows down to his knees where he is laying down on what looks like his bed. It hits Auston like a ton of bricks and suddenly feels a bit strange. His brain puts everything he’s seeing in that small corner of his screen and it has him reeling. The bedspread that was pretty basic but totally Mitch’s, the tattoos on the arm that’s laying across his thigh and last but not least his torso.

It sounds weird, but Auston knows Mitch like the back of his own hand. They do nearly everything together so it’s not like he hasn’t seen Mitch without his shirt on or in the shower after a game or practice. 

Not that he was looking or anything.

But he currently has more pressing matters, and that’s trying to wrap his head around the fact that he just realized that his best friend is a fucking cam boy. What the fuck.

He doesn’t have anything against it but calling it a shock to Auston’s system is less than an exaggeration. Auston sits with his eyes wide open and slowly tucks his still half hard dick into his underwear, no longer in the mood. He so fucking curious and is a second before clicking on the stream when he slams the screen shut and all but throws his laptop on the nightstand. 

Auston gets up and rushes to the shower, hoping that some cold water will help him in his revelation about how he personally knows a cam boy.

-

The next day at practice, Auston can hardly even look at Mitch. He’s still his super bubbly self and hangs off of Auston in between drills like he always does. Auston still manages to have conversations with him but can’t help thinking about what he would have seen if he just clicked on the video.

Auston manages to get showered and back to his dorm room without any incidents but as soon as he sees his laptop still sitting in the same place that he put it last night, he can’t help but lift the screen. 

It loads back up the site that he was scouring last night for just anything to get him off. Mitch’s video is still there but no longer with the little icon beside it saying that he’s Live.

Auston clicks. 

The video starts up and Mitch fully clothed which is surprising nonetheless. Mitch is talking about some mindless bullshit that Auston could care less about right now and was only looking at the count of hundreds of people watching him. 

As soon as someone with an absolutely horrendous screen name like _daddy69_ or something along those lines tips what looks like a couple dollars, Mitch starts to peel off his clothing. At this point you can’t see his face and Auston isn’t sure he wants to see. There’s a blush of red that travels down his neck and chest, prominent against his pale skin. In the background of the video Auston can see Mitch’s jersey, number 16 on the arm showing. 

_Fuck, he was just wearing that._

Auston’s phone buzzes and he takes a quick glance at it; Freddie asking the group chat if they want to come over for a beer and watch the Leafs game together. He ignores it. 

As soon as he lifts his head back up to look at the laptop screen, Mitch is just pulling down his boxers leaving him fully exposed to the camera. He reaches down tentatively and wraps a hand around the base of his dick, letting out a choked off noise. Auson’s eyes go wide and he whines a bit at the sight.

Everything inside his brain that is telling Auston to not keep watching the video unfold in front of him seems to be shut up but the anticipation of what could possibly happen next. Auston shifts around and notices the slight strain in his gym shorts and attempts to ignore that just like he did with Freddie’s text.

It doesn’t work. Mitch being a fucking camboy aside, he truly is beautiful. Auston’s been painfully aware of this for years now between playing in their beer league together and walking Mitch to his political science bullshit classes that made zero sense to Auston. 

Mitch has constantly been, dare Auston says, radiant in every aspect of life. He’s a bubbly person and loves physical affection. Whenever they go literally anywhere girls and guys are drawn to him and his bright personality. Auston can’t help but feel jealous a lot of the time where a pretty blonde or some tall, dark and handsome dude takes his attention away from Auston. Sure, Auston sounds like a selfish prick, but he catches himself wishing that that could be him more often than not. 

A high pitched moan pulls Auston out of his daydream. Now on his screen is Mitch completely exposed to the camera, much like the screencap of the video showed a few minutes ago. His one tattooed arm slung over his thigh and the other slowly working himself at an excruciatingly slow pace. More tips come in and he speeds up along with reaching out and tilting the screen up.

Now Auston, and anyone else who is watching this, can actually see his face. It makes Auston practically moan. Mitch’s head is tilted back against the wall and his mouth is hanging open letting out little panting noises.

Auston’s fight or flight reaction kicks in and he immediately clicks the X at the top of the screen and once again tosses his laptop onto his nightstand. 

Auston takes another cold shower.

-

It’s about a month later and he’s nearly forgotten all about his little run in with Mitch’s second job. He figured a long time ago that it was probably the reason why he lives like an actual NHL player in some fancy apartment and not like he’s a college student who plays house league hockey and works at Canadian Tire in his free time. Because that’s what he does.

Auston has barely gone on his laptop since that day though; just once to check his credit score, a few times in a single word document for his classes and that’s about it. Pretty boring stuff.

After one of his, as he likes to call them, lawyer classes, Mitch shows up at Auston’s door with a bag of chips, the remainder of a two-four he had in his apartment and Mino’s take out. They’re both just happy to be in each other's presence, eating shrimp and potatoes and catching up on the latest episode of SVU.

It soon ended, Ice-T solving yet another case and both Mitch and Auston full of food and beer. Auston is collecting the styrofoam that the food came in and the empty beer bottles when Mitch reaches over to grab his laptop.

“I just need to make sure my paycheck went in, is that okay?” He explains before lifting the screen. Auston just smiles and nods. Mitch’s playlist changes songs and that _fucking stupid Mia Khalifa Diss Track comes on, oh god._

Mitch continues typing and clicking away on what looks like the PC Financial website as Auston wipes the remainder of food from the containers before throwing them in the recycling. He’d get a fucking earful from his RA if he didn’t. Johnny with his environmental precautions and almond milk crap sometimes gets on his nerves but it’s whatever. He’s not going to complain.

He can tell that Mitch is finishing up his banking stuff but suddenly becomes super quiet and perfectly still. He was bouncing his leg and obnoxiously singing along to the song with the only part he knew ( _who let that boy get a tiktok, sweet jesus_ ) but that wasn’t happening anymore.

“Mitch… are you okay?” Auston started, confused why Mitch currently looks like he’s about to be hit by a train. His eyes are wide and his jaw is hanging a little but lower than usual. Auston tentatively walks towards him and sits on the coffee table in front of him. Auston is starting to get worried about Mitch when he finally speaks up.

“I was just- I was going to clear the history because it’s my banking info and- _Auston what the fuck_!”

Oh god. Oh no.

It’s now Auston’s turn to go wide eyed a bit. Mitch is currently staring directly at his browser history which really hasn’t been updated since a month ago and hasn’t been cleared in even longer. And there is it, the link with a very obvious part of it being _marns_16_ and the other part is the porn site where Mitch would regularly stream.

Mitch is about ready for this couch to swallow him and never let him out. He never thought that anyone would find it. He streams on a site that pretty specifically for gay guys and well, he never expected Auston, or any of the guys on the team for that matter, to be searching on there. 

“Mitch, I’m so sorry I-”

“Why were you on there! I never thought anyone would find it…” Mitch huffs and his face goes bright red, sort of like how it did in the stream, only this time for a totally different reason. He’s mortified.

“I didn’t even know you were- were a… _camboy_ , alright?” Auston finally gets out and for some reason that he doesn’t seem to be able to control, he keeps talking. “I saw it and didn’t believe it was you so I clicked and it _was_ and I’ve sort of had a thing for you so I wasn’t mad at-”

Mitch nearly throws the laptop across the room. “What?”

They both stare at each other for what feels like hours but are only a couple seconds just attempting to wrap their heads around what just happened. Auston may have just single handed ruined his entire friendship with his best friend in a matter of minutes. But Auston is surprised when Mitch calmly puts down his laptop beside him on the couch and shifts forwards so he’s on his knees in front of him.

Auston can’t breathe.

Mitch places a hand on Auston’s knee and looks up at him. “You have a thing for me?”

Auston manages a nod. “Yeah…”

“I never thought you’re gay but I can’t say I’m complaining about this new revelation,” Mitch trails off, scooting closer and parting Auston’s legs so he can rest between them, hands touching down on his chest.

For a split second Auston wants nothing more than for this to keep going, but he needs to clear some things up first. “Wait.”

Mitch backs up with a look on his face that makes it seem like Auston just kicked a puppy in front of him. “Is... something wrong?”

“I just,” Auston sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t want this to be like a pity thing, I guess? I really like you and I’ve been holding that in for ages. But now I found that and so many other guys probably also get off on you and I see why, but I just don’t want this to be because of that…”

Mitch nods. “You’re scared that I’m just doing this because I know you find it hot and then ditch?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Mitch’s heart breaks at Auston’s frown as he says that. Mitch takes the liberty and reaches out, cupping Auston’s jaw in his hand and tilting his head up a little bit.

“Trust me, I really like you too. The whole camboy thing is pretty just my way of dealing with the facts that I’m a hopeless romantic and it gives me some sort of satisfaction. I thought that the guy I wanted was totally off limits but I guess I was wrong.”

Mitch is smiling up at Auston who now has the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. Mitch pulls his face closer to his own and with a nervous brush of their noses, Auston is leaning in and pressing his lips to Mitch’s, slow and meaningful. 

He hasn’t had a lot of experience with guys if he’s being honest. But when Mitch feels Auston pull him in closer, a large hand on his waist and the other in his hair along with the gentle scratch of his scruff and the mustache that he constantly makes fun of, Mitch may change his tune. 

And he definitely wants to experiment a little more.

They pull away and both of them are panting lightly, bright smiles on their faces. “Look, I’m not gonna stop you from doing your streams, okay? That’s your life and I’m not going to interfere with it.”

Mitch is almost taken aback again by Auston’s words. Even after all that he’s still supporting him on his whole camboy deal. He smiles and leans back in for a quick kiss. “Hey, but you’re the only one who gets _all of this_ in real life.”

Auston lets out a hearty laugh and tucks his face into the crook of Mitch’s neck. “Besides, if you’re up to suggestions, you might get a few more tips if you actually had another guy there with you…”

Mitch slaps his shoulder after his statement but proceeds to lean down at his ear, “I don’t suck dick for free but I guess you’re an exception.”

Auston promptly picks him up and tosses him on his bed, ready to try some of that experimenting.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @bitchasslowry


End file.
